


Diancia

by cazmalfoy



Series: Assassin Ianto One-Shots [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack have been so focused on work they haven't had chance to relax, so Jack takes Ianto to the pleasure planet Diancia to wind down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diancia

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my assassin Ianto universe.
> 
> This is set after The Door Never Opened, and is set in the 29th century.

Ianto grimaced and looked around, almost as if he were expecting someone to jump out from a behind a pillar and scold him for doing something he shouldn’t.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Jack turned and raised an eyebrow as he studied his partner. “What?” he asked, not entirely certain he hadn’t misheard the younger immortal.

“The Doctor re-activated your Vortex Manipulator because he trusted you to not mess with timelines,” Ianto explained, lowering his voice and throwing a look around them once more. “Doesn’t this constitute as breaking that promise?”

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re questioning breaking a promise,” he murmured, placing his hands on his partner’s hips and dragging him closer.

Ianto glared at him with venom in his eyes. “Excuse me, I never break promises,” he stated. “Rules, yes; that’s what they were created for. But never promises.”

Jack had the decency to look abashed and he pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s lips. “Sorry,” he murmured. “But, will you please stop worrying about it?” he begged, tightening his hold on Ianto slightly and pulling him even closer. “We’re not going to mess with timelines; all we’re going to do is have a second honeymoon.”

The corners of Jack’s mouth turned up in a smirk and Ianto felt the very familiar urge to shoot the immortal Captain. “God knows we deserve it, considering Evan crashed the first we had.”

“I knew you were going to bring that up,” Ianto muttered through clenched teeth. “That was centuries ago; when are you going to let it drop?”

Jack threw back his head and laughed loud at his partner’s annoyance. “When it stops being funny,” he replied firmly.

“It was never funny,” Ianto stated, glaring at Jack.

Jack pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at the younger immortal. When he saw that Ianto wasn’t going to relent, he sighed and flicked his Vortex Manipulator open. “We’re going to be late if we don’t leave now,” he stated, programming their destination’s co-ordinates in.

Ianto rolled his eyes and copied Jack’s actions, thumping the buttons slightly harder that was absolutely necessary. “We’re Time Agents, Will,” he reminded the Captain. “The odds of us being late with these things are pretty slim.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be so sure about that,” he muttered. “Do I need to remind you what year I ended up in after leaving the Doctor?”

“True,” Ianto muttered, shrugging his shoulders and glancing around once more as he heaved a sigh.

Seeing the action, Jack sighed himself. “You know, if you don’t want to go this badly, we can stay here.”

Ianto sighed, heavier than before and pulled his partner into his arms. “No,” he argued. “I do want to go. I just…” He gestured to the building nearby. “It’s been so long since we left this place, even for a while.”

Jack smiled and pressed a soft kiss against Ianto’s lips. “Which is why I’m taking you to another planet for our anniversary this year, rather than the hotel down the road.”

The younger Time Agent flashed his partner a smile, thankful that Jack knew him well enough to know when he needed to get away from their work and lives with Torchwood.

“See you there?” Jack asked, seeing acceptance in Ianto’s eyes. He waited for Ianto’s nod of agreement and kissed Ianto once more, before activating his Vortex Manipulator and disappearing in front of Ianto’s eyes.

~

Ianto re-appeared in front of what could possibly the most beautiful hotel he had ever seen; in the back of his mind, he wondered if the bricks were actually made of gold, or if it was technology that made them shimmer the way they did.

“Finally decided to join me then, did you?” Jack asked from where he was standing near the hotel entrance.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and moved closer. “You were the one that told me when to arrive.”

Jack laughed and reached out, placing his hand in Ianto’s and dragging him into the hotel. Ianto frowned deeply when the older immortal completely bypassed the reception desk. “You gave me wrong information on purpose,” he realised as they reached a room and they were granted access after Jack let the retina scan do its job.

“Oh yeah,” Jack grinned, twisting the handle and pushing the door open. 

When Ianto was about to take a step forward, he found himself restrained by Jack’s hand. “What are you doing?” he demanded, glaring down at the hand before looking up with a raised eyebrow. 

Jack smirked and rolled his sleeves up. “Oh no, you are not,” Ianto stated, taking a step back as he realised what Jack was planning on doing.

“Yes, I am,” Jack argued, moving closer to Ianto and picking him up before the younger man could protest.

“Will, put me down right now!” Ianto instructed, trying to fight his way out of his partner’s arms. 

“No,” Jack retorted, crossing the threshold and entering the room. “You wouldn’t let me carry you over the threshold on our honeymoon-,”

“That’s because I’m not a damsel in distress!” Ianto snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes and kicked the door closed him. “You whine like a bitch, though,” he stated, earning himself a punch on the arm from Ianto. 

“And you’re a bastard so we’re even,” Ianto retorted as Jack set him down again.

“What do you think?” Jack asked, indicating to the rest of the room with his arms.

Ianto turned a full three-hundred-and-sixty degree circle and felt his breath leave him. The room was beautiful – decorated in red and gold – but the focal point was the massive King Size bed in the centre. “Will, this is beautiful,” he breathed, turning to face Jack.

“You like?” Jack asked, smiling at his partner. “There’s something else you’ll like as well.”

He dragged Ianto across the room and pulled open the curtains, revealing the city on the other side of the window.

“Will,” Ianto breathed, bringing his hand up and resting his palm against the pane of glass. “Is that…? Are we on…?”

Jack nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist, pressing his lips against Ianto’s neck. “Diancia,” he agreed, tightening his hold on Ianto. “You needed to relax so I figured what better place to do that other than a pleasure planet?”

Ianto swallowed when Jack’s hands strayed away from the younger man’s waist and wandered down his thigh. 

“Do you remember what the best part about this planet is?” Jack whispered in Ianto’s ear, using his teeth to tug lightly on his earlobe.

On his part, Ianto tried very hard to focus on the words Jack was saying, but his pheromones were making it difficult to focus – after almost a thousand years, they still managed to make his head swim.

“Contraceptives in everything,” Jack reminded Ianto when he realised he wasn’t going to get an actual answer from him. 

Ianto scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I never believed that bullshit,” he muttered.

Jack pouted a little, pressing a kiss against Ianto’s neck. “Check if you don’t believe me,” he instructed, tapping a finger against the Vortex Manipulator on Ianto’s wrist. “Because I have every intention in taking you bare,” he whispered, running his hand down Ianto’s torso and palming his cock through the denim.

The assassin gasped at Jack’s words and canted his hips forward, trying to push more of himself into his partner’s hand. He growled in annoyance when Jack moved his hand away.

“Bastard,” he ground out through clenched teeth. 

Jack laughed and bit gently on Ianto’s neck. “Hurry up and prove me right, then I can fuck your brains out all night long,” he instructed.

Several minutes later – minutes filled with teasing from Jack and small gasps of pleasure from Ianto – the Vortex Manipulator confirmed that even the air was chock-full of contraceptives. There was no way anyone was going to get pregnant on Diancia. 

Jack let out a triumphant laugh when the Manipulator confirmed that he had been right and he turned Ianto to face him. “Now that we’ve settled that argument,” he stated, bringing a hand up and cupping Ianto’s cheek. “Can I get on with fucking you?” he requested.

Ianto moaned deeply and nodded his head, his eyes flickering closed as Jack kissed him deeply. “Will,” he breathed, moving his arms so they were wrapped around Jack’s waist as he pulled him closer.

Jack grinned and moved his fingers to the buttons on Ianto’s shirt; making sure to slide the tips of his fingers against the younger man’s chest.

“Get on the bed,” he whispered. As he spoke, he reached down and unfastening Ianto’s jeans, letting them fall to the floor.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at being ordered around, but the glint in Jack’s eyes and the way he grinned at him, made Ianto refrain from commenting. Instead, he shrugged his now-open shirt off and pushed his underwear down, kicking to the side along with his jeans.

He was about to ask – and the mere cliché of it made Ianto want to roll his eyes – how Jack wanted him, when the Captain instructed, “On your hands on knees.”

Ianto suppressed a groan as he crossed the room and climbed onto the large bed; it was so much more comfortable than the couch he had been catching a few hours sleep on at the office.

The bed dipped behind him as Jack knelt down and Ianto gasped in surprise when he felt the Captain’s hot tongue lap at his entrance. He had been expecting fingers and lube – not that.

“God, Will,” he breathed, twisting his fingers in the duvet beneath his hands as he tried to refrain from pushing back against Jack’s mouth.

Ianto could practically feel Jack smirk against his body as his tongue pressed firmer against his entrance, its tip penetrating him slightly. 

Jack brought his hand around and gently fondled Ianto’s balls as he teased his entrance. Ianto had loved being rimmed for as long as Jack had known him – that was something time had not changed in the slightest – and Jack knew from experience that he could very easily make his partner come from rimming alone.

But Jack wasn’t about to let Ianto get off that easily. No, he had other plans for the assassin.

All too soon for Ianto’s liking, Jack pulled away and sat up, licking his lips with a smile. Ianto turned his head and glared at his partner. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he snapped, trying to ignore how hard his heart was pounding in his chest.

Jack grinned and knelt up. He crawled closer, kissing and nibbling his way up Ianto’s spine, placing a kiss on the back of Ianto’s neck and pressing himself against the younger man’s back.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Jack whispered in his ear, reaching around and idly stroking the assassin’s cock. 

Ianto moaned and his eyes fluttered when he felt Jack’s cock nestling between his arse cheeks. 

Jack bit down on the juncture of Ianto’s neck and shoulder, before sitting up and reaching down to where he had discarded his own pants a short while earlier.

Wasting no time, Jack opened the lube and smeared a generous quantity on his fingers and cock, before throwing the tube off the bed. 

Ianto gasped in pleasure when he felt Jack run two fingers across his entrance, before sliding the digits inside. Ianto was wet enough that two fingers at once wasn’t uncomfortable and it didn’t take long for him to be swearing at Jack in Frezanian – threatening to shoot the Captain if he didn’t hurry up.

“Always in a rush,” Jack whispered, pressing a kiss at the base of Ianto’s spine.

“You said it yourself,” Ianto reminded him, drawing in a sharp breath when he felt Jack’s cock push into his body. “We’ve been too busy to relax for more than five minutes.”

Jack murmured something in agreement and reached around, gently stroking Ianto’s cock as he continued moving, not stopping until he was fully seated in his partner’s body.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, pressing a kiss against the back of Ianto’s neck.

“Yes,” Ianto growled out through gritted teeth. “Hurry up and fuck me already,” he instructed.

Jack chuckled under his breath and rotated his hips slightly; not enough so that his cock moved significantly, but enough to make Ianto moan and bury his face in the pillow.

With each movement Jack made, Ianto pressed back against him, trying to encourage the older man to pound him harder.

“Fuck…” Ianto breathed, shifting his weight so he was leaning on one elbow and grasping his cock with his free hand, covering Jack’s own as it stroked him. “Harder,” he panted, squeezing his internal muscles so hard that Jack saw stars and it was difficult to keep from coming there and then.

“Bastard,” Jack growled, snapping his hips forwards brutally.

Ianto half-moaned half-laughed when he got the response he really wanted from Jack. “That’s it,” he encouraged, stroking himself faster as Jack’s own thrusts grew more frantic. 

Jack licked a line up Ianto’s spine and whispered, “Come on, Ianto,” against his back. “I’m not going to come until you do,” he stated. “I want to feel you when you let go. Come on,” he instructed, thrusting deeper and deeper into Ianto’s body. “Come for me.”

Ianto let his head fall forward and he moaned in pleasure when Jack’s cock brushed his prostate.

“Will!” he shouted loudly, not caring if the occupants of the next room could hear him – they were on a pleasure planet, after all. “Fuck, Will!” he panted as he came with a shudder; spilling his seed onto the bed beneath him.

Jack grinned and continued thrusting into Ianto – riding out his orgasm – before he couldn’t hold back any longer and he came with a cry of his partner’s name, emptying himself into Ianto’s body.

It took almost ten minutes before either of them could find the energy to move. Gently Jack pulled out of Ianto’s body – drawing a slight whimper of protest from the assassin – before he collapsed on the bed next to Ianto.

“We should shower and change the sheets,” he murmured, eyeing the soiled sheets and their sweaty bodies as he spoke.

Ianto shook his head, his blue eyes fluttering closed. “Later,” he whispered, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder – preventing the immortal Captain from getting up himself. “We can fuck in the shower then,” he added, just before he drifted off to sleep.

~

Four weeks later

Jack’s gaze flew up from the monitor in front of him when he heard the office door slam closed and the windows rattle. Somewhere in the room, something fell and shattered – probably a vase that had been precariously balanced to begin with.

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed, letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw that the disturbance was caused by Ianto. “Ianto, was that necessary?” he demanded.

Ianto glared at him and folded his arms across his chest. “Oh, trust me, slamming your door is nothing compared to what I really want to do.”

“What the hell have I done now?” Jack shouted, knowing immediately that Ianto was issuing his usual death threats to his partner.

The assassin unfolded his arms and, for the first time since he had entered the room, Jack noticed that he was clenching a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. 

“See for yourself,” he muttered, slamming the paper down on the desk in front of Jack.

With a roll of his eyes, Jack snatched the paper up and skimmed the writing on the page. “What?” he breathed, dropping the paper in surprise and staring up at Ianto with wide eyes. “Are you serious?” 

“Do I look like I have a sense of humour about this, Will?” Ianto scowled, sliding down into the chair opposite the Captain.

Jack stared down at the page for another long moment, before looking back up at Ianto. “When…?” he began.

“When did I notice, or when did it happen?” Ianto ran a hand over his face. “I noticed last week,” he confessed. “But I managed to convince myself I was imagining it.”

Jack frowned in confusion. “Why would you think you were imagining it?”

Ianto sighed and looked down at his hands, before lifting his head and meeting Jack’s eyes with his own. “Because we’ve only just moved here, Will,” he whispered, turning his eyes to the window and looking out at the New York skyline. “We’ve been talking about creating a base of operations here for centuries and now that we’re finally here, this happens.”

Smiling to himself, Jack pushed himself to his feet and moved around the desk, sitting in the chair next to Ianto. “I know it’s not the most convenient of times for this to happen, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

“As for all this,” Jack indicated to the room around them, “we’ve managed to juggle Torchwood with parenthood far more times than I’m going to think about. What makes you think we can’t do it again?” he asked, reached out and placing his hand over Ianto’s.

Ianto’s gaze flickered down to their joined hands, before looking up into Jack’s eyes and smiling. “You’re right,” he conceded. “We can do this,” he added.

Jack grinned and leant closer, kissing the assassin softly. “How far along are you?” he asked, reaching for the paper he had discarded a short while ago.

“Almost four weeks to the day,” Ianto replied, raising an eyebrow as he waited for the Captain to realise when their baby had been conceived.

Jack frowned deeply for a moment, before his eyes widened in surprise. “Four weeks?” he whispered. “Are you sure?”

Ianto nodded and tapped the paper with his index finger. “Lydia’s the best medic I’ve known for a long time. She wouldn’t mess something like that up.”

“But, Ianto…” Jack began, trying to get his thoughts organised. “If she’s right, that means you conceived when we were on…”

“Diancia,” Ianto supplied for him with a nod of his head. “I’ve already been down that route of it being impossible with Lydia and we think we’ve figured out what happened.”

Jack raised an eyebrow curiously. “Are you going to elaborate, or am I supposed to guess?”

Ianto glared at him. “I will shoot you,” he swore. “Don’t think that I won’t.”

“Trust me,” Jack muttered, running a hand over the back of Ianto’s. “I am more than aware how easy it is for you to pull a gun on me. I remember a time when you refused to shoot me,” he pouted, recalling being kidnapped by Ianto’s older brother.

Ianto smiled slightly and leant closer, pressing a soft kiss against his partner’s lips. “That was a long time ago,” he reminded the Captain. “And before I knew I was immortal. Now shooting you is the only peace and quiet I can get,” he quipped, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.

Jack returned the smile. “What’s your theory, then?” he asked.

“Do you remember what we used to use for protection back home?” Ianto questioned; knowing that Jack would instinctively know he was talking about the fifty-first century.

Jack nodded his head. “Neoxiphat,” he recalled, grimacing as he remembered how horrible the monthly concoction had tasted. 

“Well, we’ve used nothing condoms since the twenty-first century,” Ianto continued. “Even now, when people are using Reyxeine, we still use condoms.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Jack stated, rolling his eyes. “But what’s this got to do with you getting knocked up on a planet filled with contraceptives?” he demanded.

Ianto glared fiercely at him. “I was getting to that, if you’d shut up and let me finish. Lydia thinks that however I managed to get pregnant again has got something to do with us being immortal.”

“Our immortality?” Jack breathed, frowning deeply.

“Yeah,” Ianto agreed. “Lydia pointed out that while we’ve been using protection for the past thousand years, or whatever.” He waved his hand dismissively. “We’ve always used a condom; so we had that physical barrier stopping one of us getting pregnant.”

Jack’s eyes lit up in realisation as he finally understood the direction Ianto was heading in. “So, our immortality has changed how contraceptive drugs work on our bodies?” he ventured a guess.

Ianto nodded and leant back in the chair. “That’s the only explanation we could think of,” he answered. “It’s not like we can actually experiment; unless we take you to Diancia and try get you pregnant as well,” he added with a smirk.

“That won’t work anyway,” Jack retorted distractedly. “You heard what the Doctor said when…” He trailed off and his head shot up in horror. “You don’t think I could be…” Automatically he placed a hand on his own flat stomach and swallowed nervously.

Ianto smiled and pulled Jack’s hand away from his stomach. “I doubt it,” he assured the worried Captain. “When we were pregnant with Landon and Nathan the Doctor told us it was only possible for us both to get pregnant within a small window. And since it was almost three days after we got there, that I fucked you, I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

The look of relief on Jack’s face was palpable and Ianto grinned, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his partner’s lips. He knew that Jack was worrying about going through a repeat of Ianto’s pregnancy Landon, and that the Captain’s own pregnancy with Megan was weighing heavy on his mind.

“Where are you?” Jack whispered. He squeezed Ianto’s hands, returning the assassin back to the present.

Ianto blinked and looked at Jack with a sheepish smile. “Just thinking about how wonderful this is,” he confessed. “I know this baby wasn’t planned – just like eighty percent of our other children – but…”

“Exactly like one hundred percent of them, I wouldn’t change anything,” Jack finished for him, earning him a brilliant grin and a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
